South Cove CHC provides culturally competent primary and prevention health care services for the under-served Asian immigrant and refugee communities of Greater Boston. South Cove is accredited by the Joint Commission for Accreditation of Healthcare Organizations (JCAHO). The goal of the project is to increase access to medical information and improved interagency communication for South Cove's clinical staff. Objectives include: (1) Providing clinical staff with easy on-line access to medical information in collaboration with the Tufts Health Services Library's web development; (2): Providing clinical staff and patients with access to multilingual health education materials during the medical visit; and, (3): Increasing communication and/or allow South Cove staff to participate in on-line activities such as referrals with outside agencies. Support for the proposed project will purchase a web server and installation required to reach this goal and support for South Cove's IS Manager (.25FTE) to oversee and implement the project for one year.